Gone
by ShatteredReality00
Summary: Syaoran finally confessed his feelings. Now he has to go. What will Sakura do? She doesn't have much time left. First time writer, not really good with summaries. Please read. No flames please. Based on book but with a twist. SakuraxSyaoran.. 0NESH0T..?
1. Idiot! Dont Let Go!

**Author's Note**: This is my first faction. Please no flames. ONE SHOT!!

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP. Not mine. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

_'He was leaving.. What should I do? He's leaving, he's leaving, he's leaving.. What if he never comes back? What if he falls in love with someone else? What if.. What if..'_

Sakura Kinomoto sat under the cherry blossom tree holding the teddy bear he gave her. Syaoran Li, the same guy who ruined her life, who made her life a living hell, who always played stupid pranks on her... gave her a teddy bear..

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you know when a stuffed animal's birthday is?" Tomoyo asked as she and her friends sat in the school yard four months ago eating their lunch and watching as Rika, one of their classmates sewed on the arm of a teddy bear._

_"When it's finished?" Sakura asked stupidly._

_"That works too but... you don't know when a stuffed animal that you see in a store was made.. So they say the day you tie a ribbon on the stuffed animal and give it a name becomes its birthday." Tomoyo stated. Then quickly added._

_"Some people believe that if you give the person you love a handmade teddy bear names after yourself, then that person will always return your love."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_'He **loves** me.'_

Visions of her at the park breaking down in front of him suddenly appeared in her mind. How he hugged her, wiped her tears with his thumb and caressing her face softly and telling her it's ok to cry.

She starts to cry as she hugged the bear he gave her. Suddenly she hears someone shouting her name.

"SAKURA!"

She turned her head and saw that Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling was heading her way and stopped right in front of her trying to catch their breath. In between pants she couldn't understand what they were saying. So she tilt her head to the side signifying that she was clueless. So Meiling spoke up.

"He's leaving today. **RIGHT NOW**. He almost there at the airport. You _have_ to go see him Sakura, tell him how you feel. Don't just let him walk out of your life. Go after him before it's too late."

"I-I-I.. I can't.." Sakura said as a new fresh row of tears came streaming down her face.. "He probably hates me now since I've been avoiding him and haven't said anything."

"No he doesn't. I know my cousin better than that and he's way too in love with you to ever think about hating you at all. Sakura, please listen to me, never in my life have I seen him so worked up over the fact that there was guys, besides him that treated you so sweet. Ever since he's met you, he changed drastically. He cooks, he cleans, he sings while he's in the shower, smiles in his sleep, heck for all I know he went **_JOB HUNTING_** just a few weeks ago!! Don't you see Sakura? He **loves** you, he's the _prince_ of China. _Heir_ to _the_ **Li** family and he's the _future_ **leader** of the Li Clan. He doesn't have to do a thing. With just one word, people are _more_ then _willing_ to serve him. Girls drool at the fact that he goes to their same school, in their same class, they basically cherish the ground he walks on. Yet he chooses _**YOU**_. He loves you to the point where he's do anything and leave everything just for you. When you didn't answer him his heart broke, he didn't know what to you. He walked away from you afraid that your silence means you don't feel the same way and you're going to reject him. His mother called that same night saying he has to go back and has to be ready to take over the Li Clan. Sakura, listen to me, you have to go see him."

Tomoyo looked at her watch and there was only 45 minutes til his planes leaves. She said, "Sakura-chan, he told you how _he_ felt, yet you kept him in the dark about how _you_ felt, imagine if that was you, **how would you feel**?"

Sakura sat there, tears still coming out of her eyes as she listened to every word her friends were saying to her. She stood up and was about to run when suddenly Eriol held her hand back.

"_The teddy bear_." He said to her and gave her a brotherly smile. She nodded and ran off towards the direction of her home.

She busted open the door, ran upstairs and grabbed the teddy bear she made for him, went downstairs and put on her roller blades without noticing her brother and Yukito sitting in the living room.

"Where do you think you're going kaijuu?" Her brother said.

"To the airport and to make sure I don't lose the person I love most."

"When is it?"

"Wha--?" she replied but was interrupted.

"When is his plane leaving?"

"In about 30 minutes--"

"You're not going to make it there on time if you're going like that, I'll drive you." With that, he stood up, put on a jacket and grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. Sakura stood there, looking after her brother with a smile on her face.

_'Arigatou onii-chan'_ was her last thought before she ran out and got into the car.

**AT THE AIRPORT**

"Master Li, may I suggest you wait a little longer. I'm sure your friends will be more than happy to see you off." Wei, Syaoran's butler said.

Syaoran in turn, nodded and sat down in the waiting area as Sakura's face appeared in his head. He blushed slightly to himself.

"_SYAORAN_!!!" He turned his head to see his classmates. He looked around but didn't see Sakura.

_'I guess she really hates me. sigh I guess it can't be helped.'_

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." He said to them with a sad smile.

They each gave him their presents. And then it was time. As the intercom went off, everyone who was going to Hong Kong slowly got into a line and was heading out.

Everyone was beginning to panic as Sakura didn't show up at all. Each of them slowly hugged Syaoran and took an _extra_ long time before they let go.

Syaoran looked at everyone who had tears in their eyes and slowly his eyes were tearing. As he walked away, he looked back one last time and still didn't see Sakura so he left.

**SAKURA&TOUYA**

_'Please let me make it. Please let me make it. Wait for me Syaoran, onegai, just a little bit more.'_

Sakura thought as she held in her tears while her brother was driving. After 20 minutes in the car and about 10 minute of their time from the police for yelling at them about speeding. They arrived.

Sakura got out of the car and ran as fast as she can. She suprised herself at her speed. Never before had she ran so fast. It was as if her life depended on it. She ran and ran. Up escalators, through waiting areas. Flying pass people who just arrived and was happily hugging their loved ones.

She saw her friends. She finally stopped and was gasping for breathe when she asked them where he was.

"Did --pant... pant-- I --pant... pant-- make it?" She breathed out finally. Tears starting to come to her eyes as she saw their face. The boys had to hold their girlfriends. **--A/N Did I forget to mention that? Well.. Meiling & Ryu, Eriol & Tomoyo, Rika & Terada ≈ can you imagine him a student? Tee hee hee hee hee Takashi & Chiharu, and Naoko & Shinomi just made it all up.--** They were crying like they never were before. Tears came down her face too as she clutched the bear she made for him with all of her force and dipped her head low. Her bangs covering her face. She was a minute too late.

That was it. She didn't make it. Tomoyo hugged her and told her to just cry. Cry her heart out, to let it all out. She cried and cried and cried. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at her friends and they saw how tired she looked. Her face, her eyes were puffy and red. She couldn't breathe. The next thing she knew... all she saw was darkness. And her last thought was..

_'Syaoran... don't leave me!'_

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first time writing although I made this account for a while. I only use it to comment people. But this is my first fanfic. I don't know how to end it. If you have any suggest please help me! 


	2. Author's Note! Sorrie! Forgive Me?

Sorrie everyone! Unfortunately.. everything has been really VERY bad. I know it has almost been a year but I decided to end this story. And unfortunately.. I hope you guys won't kill me but It would only have one chapter. I will continue to write but before I do so.. I need to find out a lot of things so if you guys would help.. please do so. Thank you guys for reviewing.. you know who you are. I'm at the library right now.. and it's about closing time so.. if anything. Email me, my comp is being fixed and I'm going on vacation on Monday, I will try my best to think of a plot this time. Or a storyline. Whatever. Instead of writing "amatuer" as my teacher tells me, stories.

Again.. sorrie for **SUCH** a **horrible** way to end this. TT-TT.

I will write something else. Anyone have any ideas? I always have a good storyline in my head but.. when I have a pen and paper.. they go away..


End file.
